<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Triggered Grenade by cac0daemonia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888679">Triggered Grenade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia'>cac0daemonia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, Fight Scene, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan art from LadyIrina's amazing series, "The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Triggered Grenade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts">LadyIrina</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136529">Time To Say Goodbye</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina">LadyIrina</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a scene from 7 of LadyIrina's fic, "<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136529/chapters/68941560">Time to Say Goodbye</a>." I <i>had</i> to draw Raga trying to murder Bo. I mean. Raga. &lt;3</p>
<p>The full series is "<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560925">The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper</a>."</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/2I_WAKWznCw">Timelapse video</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia">Twitch</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Full-size <a href="https://i.imgur.com/J9PDrCi.jpg">image on imgur</a>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>[Image ID: A digital painting of two Star Wars characters at the bottom of a canyon of red stone at midday. Raga Saxon, AO3 user LadyIrina's original Mandalorian character, and Bo-Katan Kryze are fighting on the ground. Raga wears grey-painted armor with red stripes, brown and tan clothes and under armor, and black boots and gloves. She's down on one knee over Bo-Katan. Bo, in her usual armor and painted helmet, is lying on her back, but propped up on one elbow, with the other hand reaching up. That hand is grabbing Raga's wrist, which is holding a vibroblade aimed at Bo's head or neck. Raga's other hand is on Bo's throat, but is partially hidden by Bo's helmet. Both of their blaster holsters are empty. Aside from the red cliffs in the background, there are umbrella trees and other plants that grow on the Star Wars planet Balnab. End ID.]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>